


A Festive Ylisse Night in the Realm of Askr

by PR0F_GMK54



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dirty Talk, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PR0F_GMK54/pseuds/PR0F_GMK54
Summary: With the nightly festive party ending, four heroes decided to continue to have some fun in their room. With two planning on getting their stockings fill in a very memorable way.
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Liz | Lissa/Sallya | Tharja/ Chrom
Kudos: 20





	A Festive Ylisse Night in the Realm of Askr

**Author's Note:**

> HoHoHo, Merry Christmas! My gift to you all? A foursome. Hope you all enjoy.

_"Mhhhmmmmm~"_ _  
_ _"Slluuurrpp~"_

"Grrgghhh,"

"Goooddss,"

Robin and Chrom could only groan as they sat together in the large room provided to Prince and on the edge of his large bed. Not able to look at each other, or more specifically, the festive women in between the other's legs.

Lissa was energetic in movements, her soft lips sliding over Robin's dick with a firm hold, her tongue licking and coating his member in her saliva, its size being much larger than one would expect, just like how his fit body juxtaposed his bookworm persona. The bobbing rhythm of her head was uneven, but the passion she imbued was more than enough for Robin.

The white-hair man groaned as his hand gripped her red-hatted head that complimented her festive attire, looking much like her usual outfit say for the fact it was now coated in a red-and-white color scheme. The cotton-fabric sleeves disconnected from the rest of her dress while ornaments and accessories patterned around the attire like the balls around her hips, or the mistletoe tied around her neck.

Robin meanwhile, was similarly garbed in a festive version of his usual garb. His black coat now a bright shade of red, white his plaid and tan shirt and pants becoming a bit more white. He would've also been wearing red mittens and large dark version of his belt, but those laid somewhere on the ground along, while his pants and small-clothes hang around his knees to give the Princess in between them better access to his loins.

The festive tactician glanced to the side to see the liege he served. Chrom similar to his sister and right-hand man was dressed in a festive version of his royal attire. Most of the fabric a bright red with the belts and bottom edge of his cape white. There would've been more white to help give some contrast, in the form of a large sack. However, that was currently settled in the corner of the room, keeping the gifts inside for all the good heroes in Askr far away from the naughty antics taking place near it.

Especially with the festive dark-mage currently servicing the prince's cock with renown expertise. Her garb breaking the trend of being just mostly simple color-swab of her usual gown.

It left much of her body on display, with the bright red cape with white, puffy edges hiding the most of her form compared to the rest of her fabric. Her naughty-bits being contained in what could only be described as a flatty two-piece bikini, the bright red top and bottoms holding back her impressive mound and shielding her loins, with white puffy helms wrapping around her torso and waist to hold them in place. Her long legs encased by dark sky-night boots with the upper ends of red-and-green leggings peeking out. While similarly colored bows with long streams were held at either side of her hips, with a smaller one at the base of her neck attached to a golden bell. Her accessories ending with the two antlers attached to her headpiece.

Tharja's tongue sensually gliding over the loins fit for a king, making sure her dragging tongue left a trail of saliva to help aid in the movements of her hands. Helping her thin fingers to glide easily over Chrom's length, constantly adding or releasing pressure with the circle she made with her thumb and index fingers. Her other hand tending to the King's twin sacs that held his seed, giving the large containers firm squeezes that left the Royal groaning from her assault.

The four heroes had just returned from a partner to celebrate the festive holiday. With the latter half of the party involving a fair share of drinking as the younger heroes had already left. But even when the party was dying down, Lissa suggested that the four of them shouldn't end it the night just there. With Tharja joining in on the Princess's suggestion as they were expertly able to have the not-so sober Prince offer his room and drag his Tactician along.

Where the four exchanged tales and laughs as they let the alcohol from the party start to dissipate. But not fast enough as Robin and Chrom gain a physical reaction to the way Tharja let her assets be displayed to the two, while Lissa wasn't shy in shamelessly pressing and hugging the two with a cheerful nature in a way that had their bodies pressing against her dainty one in ways they couldn't ignore.

One thing lead to another, and with a few giggles and exchanging glances from the Festive Girls, they had Robin and Chrom sitting on the edge of the bed and dropping their pants before either man could protest. And their will to do so was quickly extinguished as their loins were attended to.

Which lead to their current predicament, as the effects of the alcohol had left most of Robin and Chrom's systems, though their minds were stilled hazed by a now pleasure-filled fog. But even so, the consequences of their actions were now in their minds.

Robin and Chrom were best friends, and while they wouldn't admit it, they weren't all that against having a shared romp with some lovely ladies, but the identity of those ladies was something else. Tharja, they didn't have much problem with, Lissa though.

Robin did his best to stiffen his moan into a groan as the blonde took his entire cock in her warm mouth. Her lips leaving a wet kiss along his base as her tongue fiercely lavished his contained erection. The sounds of her wet, loud antics ringing across the room, and into her brother's ears.

Chrom gave a slight growl at the sound of his Sister's enthusiastic blowjob, gripping the sheets to his side. Holding them back from separating Robin and Lissa and potentially giving his best friend a beating.

He knew it wasn't Robin's fault, Lissa was persistent, and Chrom could tell his right-hand man was doing everything he could from out worldly expressing his enjoyment out of respect to him. Instead, he tried to focus on the dark-haired beauty in between his legs and expertly servicing his royal sword. Polishing the blade as though it was her duty.

Tharja did not think of herself fit to be a Queen, and while her heart would always belong with her beloved Robin. She did pledge her services and life to Chrom after all, and to her, that meant her body was included. Not to mention she was curious as to what someone of his standing could do.

Plus, this was part of the plan after all.

Chrom groaned once again as the festive mage sensually dragged her tongue from his base to his engorged tip, wrapping her lips around his crown, but taking it no deeper as she proceeded to furiously slobber her tongue around it similarly to what Lissa was doing, but much more focused and refined.

She was teasing him, edging him to a release, but not yet giving him one. Her narrowly-lidded eyes piercing at his with sensually look. As if challenging him to take what he desired and use her like a strumpet with the authority of a royal.

Glancing back towards his side, Chrom saw Robin leaning his body back and tilting his head up to avoid the glimmering look Lissa tried to flash him. He could see the strain on his friend's face as she struggled not to give in to his pleasures and in turn, express just how much he was enjoying Lissa's blowjob right next to her brother and his best friend.

However, the Tactician was able to catch Chrom's gaze, their eyes meeting and exchanging in one of their silent conversations built on trust and understanding.

They wanted to fully enjoy this, both of them. These women wouldn't let them go until they got what they wanted, and their will to resist was depleting fast. So they each agreed to enjoy this night of pleasure, and simply never speak of it again.

Nodding at each other in agreement. The two men gazed back at their partners.

Chrom moved first, removing his ass off the bed and standing up, a somewhat surprised but by no means displeased Tharja letting out a _"Huh?",_ as the man grabbed both her antlers, moving her head back and positioning her head right in front of his aching cock, shooting her a look fit for a king.

Tharja felt her lower lips shiver in anticipation, while her upper ones were held open wide as she lolled out her tongue as a carpet for his cock.

_"MMMHHMMM!?"_

Tharja's muffled gasp and subsequent gurgles and slurping moans were all Lissa could hear from her friend. Glancing to the side to see her brother's admittedly nice ass move back and forward along with his hips, situating his body so that he wouldn't his best friend and sister behind him. Allowing him to focus on face-fucking the all too willing Tharja as the sounds her mouth created along with the bell on her neck while he drove his cock in and out of slick mouth kept his ears occupied.

If Robin had more control over his thoughts, he would've appreciated the impressive tactics his friend used. But right now, he was more focus on Lissa, finally letting out a long moan of relief that had the Princess's ears twitching as he groaned out, "You're amazing Lissa."

Robin could now compliment the princess's actions in a way that she deserved to hear with minimal fear of her brother hearing as he was fully immersed with Tharja.

And Lissa seemed to appreciate it, letting at a satisfied hum as her occupied lips smiled around his cock, the vibrations she created from his compliment washing his dick in a pleasant sensation that coupled along with the caving of her lips and dragging of her tongue had him uttering out another groan, eyes rolling back, with his grip on her head tightening.

Lissa did her best to please Robin as she knew how. The girl wouldn't deny fancying him quite a bit, otherwise, she wouldn't be doing this. He was kind, reliable, selfless, lots of qualities any woman would find attractive. Plus he was pretty fun to prank.

But even so, Robin wasn't her only target tonight, there was another. And once Tharja had found out who, she schemed with the little Princess to help give a night she would never forget.

But that would come later, for now, her focus was on the snow-haired man she was kneeling in front of. And she decided it was time to feel drink down the milk he was holding in.

"Gyyhhaa!" Robin gasped as he felt Lissa take in his entire length suddenly, gobbling up his dick as though it was a treat. Looking down at her with wide eyes, the Princess looked back with her blue ones. Her mouth pressed against his groin as she gave him a begging look. Her throat muscles doing their best to massaged his crown while her tongue did its best to slobbered most of his length. All with an energetic fierce passion that only she could have.

It was too much for the Tactician, and with a loud groan he leaned back and instinctually pushed his groin even further against Lissa's face, letting instinct take over as the girl let out a muffled yelp as his grip on her head keep her down as he exploded ropes of his semen down her throat and into her waiting stomach.

Chrom meanwhile, was similarly nearing the end of limits, even blessed with the stamina beyond the likes of normal mean thanks to his exalted blood. Tharja's willingness to be used as he saw fit and just what she had to offer, coupled with having on edge for a while now was enough to get him close.

He thrust in and out of festival colored bikini-wearing mage's mouth with determination as he controlled her tempo with the grip on her antlers. Her body was helpless to his assault as it did its best to accommodate and please him. Tharja's eyes having already rolled to the back of her forcefully bobbing head as she polished his sword with the ferocity he desired, her lips wrapped around his cock with a firm grip as it slid up and down its skin.

Her eyes began to tear, her bottoms were wet, and her mouth was letting out wet muffled gurgles and cries.

Chrom treated her as nothing more than a mere cocksleeve, just as she wished.

And he continued to do so, as without warning, the Prince thrust as deep as he could while pulling her head with an almost snapping force. Smushing her face against his groin while his crown pierced down her throat, his cock spasming inside her mouth as he let out an almost primal grunt. Dumping his royal seed down her throat. Not giving her a chance to even taste it as she was forced to swallow it all down.

And there was a lot of it. Tharja could feel her lungs cry out for air and her eyes water as the Prince filled her stomach up with his potential heirs. Using her as nothing more than a cum dumpster.

A role she was not shy in taking as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled his hips even closer against her. She would not let him go until every last drop was inside of her stomach.

* * *

" _Hah_! Just like that! Don't stop Robin!"

The Tactician obliged the Princess request as he continued to drive his cock in and out of her spread legs, their position still on the bed as she laid her dainty body on its back while Robin positioned himself over her. The tactician having discarded his pants while the princess was still mostly dressed. Her skirt flipped up and on her stomach as her part cover her chest was pulled down, freeing her perky breasts as they jiggled on display for Robin as he used cupped the hand-sized orbs with one arm while the other was used to keep himself up.

_"Ohhh~"_

To a far off wall meanwhile, Chrom was in a similar state of undress like his tactician. His pants discarded while his robe was mostly opened up. Allowing him to be unhindered as he continued plowing Tharja with powerful thrusts as he smushed her body between the wall and his chest. The mage standing on one leg while the other was held high into the air with her bottoms dangling around her ankles and over the Prince's shoulder as he used it as leverage in his thrusts.

Her head lolled back and forth from his powerful thrust that made her body jump and neck-bell ring, her arms pressed against the walls along with one of her covered mounds as her hands blindly groped for any sort of support while also helping to cushion the impact from Chrom's hips. His royal scepter stretching her folds like she couldn't believe.

_"Huuueee?"_ Tharja gasped shocked as Chrom gapped ahold of her neck, and more specifically, her bell. Preventing the metal object from ringing any more as he pulled her head towards his, capturing her lips with his own. Giving the mage a passionate lip-lock.

But there was no love in their exchange, only lust, Chrom's tongue exploring her mouth with dominance as she could only mewl into the kiss.

"Gods, Robin," Lissa gasp as she held one hand above her head, gripping the sheets while the other wrapped around her partner's neck, keeping his face close to his as he thrust in and out of her with passionate, intense yet loving thrusts. Filling her small passage with his large cock, stretching her folds in a way that should've been painful, yet gave her extreme amounts of pleasure.

She couldn't help but want more.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, Lissa used all the strength in her legs to aid in his thrusts. Causing them both to let out a moan as he went deeper than before. Robin's tip pressing against her royal womb.

The tactician looked at the princess, red flushed faces tickled by the other's hot breath.

And with a tug on his neck, Robin accepted Lissa's request as he dove his mouth down to capture her lips. Letting their tongues dance in lovingly lustful exchange while continued their antics down below.

" _MMmmmm~"_ Lissa moaned into the kiss. It felt amazing. Robin was amazing, and while she had wanted this for a while now, Robin's actions made her realize just how much she wanted this.

But Robin wasn't the only man she wanted tonight.

Glancing her eyes to the side, Lissa viewed her brother plowing in and out of Tharja with reckless abandonment. His lip-lock with the mage over as one hand gripped her raised leg while the other mauled at her now uncovered breasts, her top displayed on the ground while her head was lolling widely with a blissful look on its face.

However, even in her dazed state, the mage was able to catch the girl's look. And with a quick wink, informed her it was time to move the plan onto the next step.

"Impressive Prince," Tharja huskily stated to him, Chrom offering a mere grunt back as he continued to groped at her stunning milk-sacs.

Tharja had a body built for sin, and Chrom was wondering how Robin was able to resist it for so long. Making sure to relish this opportunity. However, it seemed Tharja had other plans.

"Enjoying them?" She cooed while seeming composed as she was filled to the brim with his dick repeatedly, impressive considering how dazed she looked a few moments ago, "Though I must say, your sister's pair are cute, in their own right."

Chrom said nothing, acting as though he didn't hear her comment. The mage smirked at his reaction.

"Robin seems to be enjoying them," She informed him, glancing back at the tactician as his lips were now securely wrapped around one of her teats, doing his best to take in the milk the princess held while she pushed him deep into her bosom, arching her back up and allowing Tharja to get a view of Robin's hand groping her other tit. _"Ehhh~"_ Lissa mewled in delight, her voice reaching the far off pairs ears despite the sounds their hips smacking.

"And such a cute sound as well, Robin's a lucky man," Tharja stated with a hint of torturous-glee as Chrom still seemed adamant on not acknowledging her words. But she could see the slight rotation his neck gave towards his sister before snapping back in place towards her breasts.

"I wonder if you can experience it as well," The mage whispered.

She had planted the thought, the idea in his mind. Now all she had to do was wait for the Prince's will to break. And for that to happen, Lissa needed to put on a show that no one could resist.

"Don't slow down, give it all to me" The blonde begged her lover, giving a gasp as the sound of his hips slapping against her's repeated several times a second. Her body tensing up as she in overwhelming pleasure, _"FUCK ME DAMN IT!"_

Robin obeyed her words, not letting up his pace as he drove his dick in and out of Lissa's gushing twat. However, glancing at her face, Robin noticed her gaze wasn't on him, but towards the other pair, and following it, he saw that it lead specifically on Chrom.

_'Oh,'_ The man simply thought, realization hitting him, Lissa words weren't just directed at him.

It seemed as though the Princess had some incestual feelings for her brother.

But instead of being repulsed by the thought, Robin found himself surprising intrigued, and a bit turned on.

And a wicked grin came onto his face. One that Tharja noticed, and smirked knowingly at.

Bringing his head down to her's, Robin slowed down his pace so that he could whisper to Lissa, placing his mouth next to his ear as he whispered, "You want to seduce Chrom, don't you?"

The blonde's head whipped towards her partner in shock as he continued.

"Getting us a bit drunk, suggesting we party the night together alone, this" He gestured to their coupled sexes, "This was all part of some plan wasn't it? I have to say I'm a bit impressed."

Lissa was silent at Robin words, both that he seemed to figure it out, and giving her the credit when in fact it was mostly Tharja's.

"Chrom has an almost unbreakable will," Robin stated, before flashing her a grin, wrapping his arms under her and lifting her up. The blonde let out a surprised yelp as Robin now held her in the air and pressed their bodies close against one another. Forcing her to tighten her hold around his waist and neck as she looked at him with a flushed look.

"Let's break that will by making you seem irresistible." The tactician told her.

Lissa blushed scarlet at his words, leaning in to give him a quick thankful kiss and whispering, "Remind me to you a personal reward you later, you cheeky perv," Pulling back and flashing the tactician a bright grin.

Robin pulled her up and down his cock, her mouth agape and spewing out loud needy moans that overpowered the slapping of hips by either pair. Filling the room with her voice as she leaned her body back. Presenting her bouncing tits to anyone who looked her way.

Lissa made sure to look as sexy as she could. Her head and back leaning away from Robin, with her eyes rolling and her mouth wide, letting out a series of moans. Her tits bouncing on display and her legs keeping a firm grip around her partners waist. She made sure to use all the tricks she's read about.

And it seemed to be working. Tharja smirking in approval at her friend's actions , seeing Chrom's face contort, a bead of sweat dripping down his temple, not from his physical exertion as he continued to pound her, but from nervousness. The Prince wanting to see a sight he knew was wrong, but his will to keep it up was weakening.

Deciding to help break that will some more, the festive mage grabbed a hold of the back of young man's head, settling her fingers into his blue-hair. Giving it a firm tug, she brought their lips crashing down in a lustful liplock, surprising the Prince as she invaded his mouth with her tongue, who in response, stopped her assault with his own. Deciding to use this opportunity to focus on his current lay and not on the one happening behind him.

_'He fell for it,'_ Tharja smirked, keeping Chrom's attention on her, she made sure to plant her palms flatly on the wall next to her, ready for the right thrust that would have her jumping and his defensive lowering. And after receiving one that had her yelping into his mouth, she pushed herself off the wall with surprising force.

Her body pushed against Chrom's, causing him to stumble back in an attempt to prevent them both from falling back. The mage making sure to 'help' by hopping with the foot she still had on the ground. Sending them both crashing towards the bed.

_"Uggh!"_ Chrom grunted as he landed on his back while Tharja remained connected atop of him, one leg by his side while the other was still over his chest and shoulder. Her movements not ceasing as she bounced atop of his dick. Leaning back to grip his calves as her ass came crashing down and splaying over his lap as she pierced herself with his sword again with almost the same ferocity he had when in control.

Finding himself impressed by her movements, Chrom decided to let her continue for now. Watching her sinful body as she rode him, leaning back into the cushions that had thankful soften their fall.

_"Ahh~!"_

Only for him to realize who else was using these cushions.

Chrom felt his body go stiff, his decision to lay back onto the cushions having backfired, as it gave him a very good view of his sister being pulled up and down Robin's member, her face, her moans, her body, all of it was on display.

The sorcerous riding him felt his dick twitch and become harder than steel inside of her.

" _Ahh~_ , where do you think you're going, Prince?" Tharja cooed as the man tried to sit up, intent on either leaving the bed or making sure he was facing the sinful sight behind him before he did something he'd regret.

**_*Smack!_ **

Chrom recoiled as Tharja slammed herself hard enough down his shaft that had him falling back against the bed, the mage doing so again and again with a devilish grin.

"Tharja," The Man simply growled, warning her not to continued her antics. Only to feel himself wince as not only was his prick squeeze tightly by her walls, it had him leaning back and once again seeing the bouncing form of his sister as she got fucked by his best friend.

And then noticing Lissa glance at him quickly, cheeks scarlet red before looking away. Her moans becoming longer, loud, and more enticing as she seemed to pull herself up and down on Robin's cock even more.

Chrom was stunned, he knew he was denser than most, but even he could tell what he saw in her eyes. Not embarrassment or fear. But nervousness and lust.

Lissa was lusting for him.

"Finally figured it out?" Tharja's voice spoke in a sultry tone, "Don't tell me you've never thought of keeping the royal blood pure, if you catch my drift."

Chrom felt the gears in his head-turning. It was all making sense now, why Tharja and Lissa had seemingly insisted they all gather together privately at night, his mind still a bit hazy from the alcohol. Their actions when they were alone, Tharja's enticing movements and Lissa's physical affection. And then actually pushing them to do it right here.

They had planned this.

But what of Robin? Looking at his best friend, Chrom noticed the man still seemed fully immersed in Lissa, not stopping his thrusts as the princess still find herself dazed from his fucking. But it didn't seem he had heard, or more likely, paid any mind to Tharja's words.

Chrom knew Robin must've not been involved in this planning, remembering just how flustered and nervous he seemed when beginning these antics as well. But it seemed as though he had figured out the girls' goals before him.

Chrom gritted his teeth, his bangs now covering his eyes momentarily as Tharja paused in her bounces, becoming a bit perplexed, and a small part of her worrying she might've miscalculated her plans.

_"Ahhh!"_ The raven-haired mage yelp as Chrom suddenly thrust harshly into her snatch, sending ripples across her skin as she lost her breath.

The Prince said nothing as he settled his large hand on the Tharja's round hips, keeping a strong grip as he effortlessly lifted her up and down his cock with such force and speed that the girl found her breath being taken away repeatedly with moans and gasps.

"You've set this up, both of you." Chrom stated with a stern tone that cut through the moans that filled the room, "You both seemingly wanted this. So prepare, Tharja. For I will no longer be holding back, "

Tharja could only groan out a moaning response as she lost all control, Chrom's grip too strong for her to even move her hips. Her movements at his whim as she fucked up and down by his cock, her walls tightly squeezing the royal intruder.

The Prince looked back at his sister, making sure she heard his voice, "And you Lissa, I hope you have fun with Robin, cause afterwards, I'll give you everything you so apparently desire."

The Princess felt her body shivering a his declaration, his voice holding the authority of not a brother, nor prince, or even a general, but of a King.

She wrapped her arms around Robin's neck and pulled her body close against him. Whining into his ear as she enjoyed the Tactician's lovingly intense thrust before she would be undoubtedly plowed by her brother like Tharja was.

Glancing at the raven-haired mage to see her head thrown back, eyes rolled to their back as her tongue was lolled out. A series of gasps escaping her mouth. Looking like a strumpet.

And Lissa could tell Tharja love it.

No more words were exchange for the remaining period. Only grunts, moans, and yelps coming from the participates mouth as the smacking slaps of skin rang across the room. Chrom practically ordering Tharja to fuck herself on his lap as though it was a throne. While Robin made sure to service Lissa as the Princess wanted.

The four came with a loud cry, Tharja and Lissa tightening their walls and slamming themselves down on their partners' laps as they came hard, milking their lovers' cock for all they were worth as they both spewed ropes of semen into their awaiting snatch.

Their worlds went momentarily white, but not for the last time tonight.

* * *

"Chro-, Chrom! Oh gods! You're so big!"

"And you're so tight, Lissa."

Brother and Sister ceased to exchange words as they continued to fuck. Letting out their appreciation for one another in grunts and moans; most of their attire gone, leaving them bare. Lissa situated on her hands in knees atop the bed as her body rocked back and forward in tandem with Chrom's thrusts.

Her eyes were narrowed from the overwhelming sensation as her knuckles began to turn white from how hard she was clenching the sheets. A loud yelp emitting from her mouth along with the sound of skin smacking it rippled across her large butt as Chrom's hips slammed against it. Filler her tighten walls and stretching her out in a way that Lissa was glad Robin had loosened her up for, otherwise this would've been a bit more painful, and almost nowhere near as pleasurable.

_"Goodds"_ Chrom growled in awe, his hands keeping a firm grip on Lissa's extraordinarily wide hips, her large butt cushioning the impact of his hips nicely while her twin-tails swayed. Chrom couldn't help but be impressed by Lissa's durability, she may not have had the exalt's brand, but she clearly had his blood. Being able to take Chrom's pounding just as well as Tharja while also pushing back against him. Visibly showing her enjoyment with a lustfully blissful face and moans while keeping enough sanity to time her hip movement with him.

Their actions creating a smacking sound that went, _*slap *slap *slap_

**_*SLAP *SLAP *SLAP_ **

Those, however, came from the other, similarly undressed pair in the room _._

_"HHaahh~!"_ Tharja yelp in delight as Robin grabbed a first-full of her raven hair and pulled it, arching her head back as he fucked her mercilessly from behind. The mage in a similar position to her royal friend, except she had her chest pushed down against the bed and ass jutted up into as Robin kneeled above it. Slamming his hips down into begging snatch, her ass jiggling widely from his downwards force as he by her own words, _"Rode his Reindeer"_

It was rough, harsh, almost animalistic. Her eyes tearing up as her vision became blurred like her mind, but her wide smile showed that pleasure was what gripped her.

Tharja loved it.

"Chro-, Chrom," Lissa whined as her brother leaned over her, pressing his chest firmly against her back while removing one of his arms from her hips and wrapping it around her stomach, pulling her closer as he rested his chin atop of his shoulder, his hot breath tickling his sister's ears.

"Don't stop," She begged.

The Prince responded by giving the Princess a particularly deep thrust that had her body jump up slightly against him, her grip on the sheets tightening as she tilted her head to look at him. Their eyes meeting, and lips following.

_"MMMMmmm~"_ Lissa moaned into the kiss, releasing her grip on the sheets from one hand and using it to wrap around the back of Chrom's head and pull him deeper into the sinful liplock. The siblings losing themselves from the combined love of each other's lips and the lustful desires that they exchanged in their connected sexes.

Pulling away, a bridge of saliva connected the royals' lips, their gazes still planted on each other as their hips moved rhythm teaching in tandem.

_"Eeyyy~!"_ Lissa gasped at the feeling of one of her nipples being pinched, and knowing that Chrom wasn't one for such precise movements, especially with those large hands of his, she looked forward and saw the cheeky grin of Tharja presented to her.

_"Ah!"_ The Blonde yelp as the mage grabbed her other breasts, kneading both her perky mounds somewhat teasingly as the Princess squinted her eyes, "Why-why you!"

Trying to give her a taste of her own medicine, Lissa made sure to grab both the raven-hair girls bouncing tits, using not helping but feeling a bit jealous at how their size seemed to eclipse her hands. Causing her to put a bit more pressure into her grip.

_"Ahhh~"_ Tharja mewled delightfully, surprising Lissa by how she seemed to greatly enjoy her harsh grip, before remembering just how rough she was with Chrom, and now Robin as the white hand man pumped in and out of her with the ferocity of an animal, the sound of their hips smacking eclipsing the siblings' own.

Lissa was caught off guard as the mage quickly and elegantly removed her hands from the Princess's orbs, wrapping them both around her neck and pulling head towards her own and stealing a kiss. The blonde providing a muffled squeal in surprise as Tharja invaded her mouth with her tongue, her grip around her neck making sure Lissa couldn't pull away.

Giving a defeated mewl, Lissa proceeded to wrap her own arms around Tharja's neck and returning the lip-locke, doing battle with the sorcerous tongue with her own. The two moaning and mewling into each others' mouths as their partners keep feeling up their gushing pussiess with their pulsing dicks.

Chrom and Robin looked up at each other for the first time since making their silent exchange back during the girls' blowjob. This was insane, but they both agreed that it felt so right. Not to mention the sight of both the girls making up while they were thrusting into their amazing passages was something they would probably never forget.

And they agreed to make the most of their time like this.

_"OOOhhhhh~"_

_"MMHhhmm!"_

The two girls voiced their approval at their partners' actions, Robin and Chrom upping their thrusts against the two girls as they forewent all rhythm and pace. Slamming into their tightening twats with reckless abandonment and desire. The force they carried in their hips as they slammed against their respective partners assess forced their cheeks to jiggle harshly while their skin turned red. The girls needing to press their chest against one another to help cushion and their blows dealt to their behinds.

Lissa and Tharja now made out ferociously, moaning in delight and need as they squished and grinded their breasts against one another. Their knees digging into the bed-sheets as their hips moved at the whims of their partners wished. Robin and Chrom's grip on their respective partners helped to give more power into their thrusts as their hips became a blur as they allowed nothing to hold them back.

And with one last thrust, they both buried themselves into their respective partners needing snatches. And with their dicks spasming and the girls walls squeezing, the four of them came all. Letting out a choir of groans, moans, mewls, and sighs of pleasure as their vision turned as white as a warm glass of milk.

* * *

"This was really fun," Lissa stated a bit absentmindedly, her tone devoid of her usual cheer from all the energy she had exhausted. Resting her _'snow'_ coated body by laying back into the bed, her head one Robin's chest while her feet laid on Chrom's lap, the two boys also laying on their backs as they too tried to recover the stamina they exerted thanks to the two girls.

"I concur, I dare say I wouldn't mind doing this again," Tharja expressed with her usual dry tone, but the grin situated on her face revealed that she wasn't lying in her words. The mage laying in a position similar to Lissa though with a matching _'coat'_ to boot; she had her head resting on Chrom's chest while her feet laid on Robin's lap.

"Again next year?" The raven-haired woman asked as she turned to look at her female companion.

Who just gave her a grin, "Why wait a year? There's supposed to be another festival to celebrate the new year's right?" Lissa replied, regaining some of her cheerful tone.

Tharja smirked approvingly at her friend's answer, " _Ohh~_ , yes, that sounds like a much better option."

Robin and Chrom felt a bead of sweat, tilting their heads to give each other a worried look.

They might not survive the next year if these two women had their way.


End file.
